


Just Crazy Idea

by fujo966



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Kill Me, Prompt Fic, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujo966/pseuds/fujo966
Summary: I love Buck's character in 911 who is very good treating kids and love kids. So I imagine Oliver has the same character, love kidsThis is just Prompt!!!Ryan and Oliver played as Eddie and Buck in the 911 series and they are best friend there. They are not only close in the series but also in real life.Even Ryan didn't hesitate to introduce his son to Oliver and likes interaction Oliver with his son and how great Oliver treat Mateo, like his own son. One day Oliver called Ryan want to ask Ryan to hang out with their other cast friendsInstead of Ryan who picked up the call but Mateo is one anwer the call then they were involved in exciting chat although it just Mateo say "nya nya" but Oliver like can understand what Mateo told because Mateo still 1 years old.Ryan arrived and Oliver completed his mission to call Ryan.for the author please fulfill this crazy idea, thank you, love you
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 5





	Just Crazy Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me

Not need to judge if you don't want to read this you can just LEAVE

**Author's Note:**

> please authors full in my wish to be come true


End file.
